A New Hope
by BinaryOverdrive
Summary: After the war with Madara is lost, Naruto sends himself into the past posing as his father who's been "mysteriously resurrected". He must ready his younger self for the war to come, so they don't meet a similar fate.


Hey there readers of fanfiction. I started this little story a couple years ago I believe, but I never finished it, nor can I find it on this site anymore. It's on a different profile, whose name I can't remember, and I'm not sure of the title either. Conveniently the files for this have since been lost on account of my computer breaking.

So, I figured I'd try and rewrite this. Why not? Oh and, if anyone knows of the other fanfic of which I speak, I'd really appreciate it if you could direct me to it. I wanted to read it again.

Well, here goes nothing. I do hope you all enjoy the new and (hopefully) improved version of this fanfiction. Thank you all for your interest.

By the way, I'm terrible with titles, so if anyone has a better name for this, I'm open to suggestions. Thanks.

Summary: After the war with Madara is lost, Naruto sends himself into the past posing as his father who's been "mysteriously resurrected". He must ready his younger self for the war to come, so they don't meet a similar fate.

Rating: Will stay T just for now, but with the way this story may go, I might have to change that. Still unclear. I do suggest not reading this if your under 17 years old however, as some material may be inappropriate and offensive to minors.

* * *

The sounds of struggle were heard from outside. Six lone figures ran down the dark hallway of an underground tunnel, identities unknown. The four in the back all wore white armor over blue spandex combat gear, a white porcelain mask covering their faces. ANBU soldiers no doubt.

The two in the front, a man and a woman, the man leading the group. The woman was dressed in traditional garb, a light blue kimono with white and pink petals, tied with a black obi. The clop of her wooden sandals sounded with each step. Long flowing midnight blue hair hid her face from view. All that was shown was her beautiful pale skin and small mouth, which was poised in a near frown.

The man was dressed a bit differently. He had a green vest over the same blue spandex, only a darker blue. A red swirl was shown on the back of his vest. His hair was blonde in color, and quite long, especially the sideburns. He looked much like the Yondiame Hokage of the past, except with the addition of three scars on each cheek.

It seemed they had reached their destination, as all six stopped. They now stood in the middle of a large, empty room. There were seals on the floor near the edge, in front of the man.

He turned, looking at one of the ANBU, "close the door."

The soldier nodded, turning towards the doorway and shutting the door as commanded.

"Bring the cloak," spoke the woman this time, in just as commanding a tone as the man. The ANBU up front walked toward the woman, pulling a scroll from their pouch. Releasing the scroll, a white cloak came forth, the woman taking it from the soldier. She walked toward the man with grace, helping him put it on.

He slipped his arms through the sleeves, and the woman walked to his front side, adjusting the fit. She took longer than needed, seeming to stall for time, when the man placed his hand on hers. "Hinata…" he spoke. It was a simple name, unless one heard the love that was used to speak it.

The woman refused to look up. It was at this point that one could see the tear dripping down her cheek. The man placed a finger under her chin, urging her to look at him. She did, and saw that smile she became much too familiar with. It was that smile that always seemed to fight away the darkness that they now lived in. "I will always remember you, love."

"Naruto…" the woman spoke gently. She wiped her eyes, opting not to look this way in the last moments that she saw her husband. "I'll grieve our parting dear, but I will be comforted in the knowledge that our love will be rekindled in the past."

Naruto leaned forward, placing a kiss on Hinata's lips. It lasted but a second, and to Hinata, a lifetime.

"Hokage-sama, we've not much time left. They'll be upon us soon. We must open the bridge," spoke the lead ANBU, evident concern in his voice. "We only have one chance for this to work."

"Right, my apologizes," Naruto backed away from Hinata slightly, placing his hands into a simple seal. "Henge no jutsu." With that, the scars upon his cheeks disappeared, and his facial features shifted some to look more like his father, Minato Namikaze. He held out his arms, smiling, "well, how do I look?"

"Brilliant Hokage-sama, just like Namikaze-dono himself," the lead ANBU bowed.

"I believe only your mother could tell the difference, love," Hinata smiled, amazed by Naruto's mastery of jutsu. Just like his father. She couldn't even sense a henge was used, and she was a Hyuuga.

Naruto nodded, satisfied with his success, "let's get this over with then."

The ANBU nodded, going through multiple seals, before slitting their hands with their kunai, and placing them on the ground. The blood formed into seals, and then stretched toward the one at the edge of the room. What seemed like a portal opened. Naruto stepped closer, his heart racing. He gave one last look to his wife, who nodded to him. He nodded back, facing forward once more and walking through the portal. As it closed, another tear slid down Hinata's cheek.

"I'll always love you, Naruto."

The ANBU stood, bandaging their hands, "come Hinata-sama. We must help in the effort outside."

Hinata shook her head, Byakugan now activated. "No need," she said gravely, "he's already arrived."

The door busted down, and a man walked in, stopping just in front of the ANBU. He held a long katana, covered in blood, and red eyes bore into Hinata's Byakugan.

"You are too late, Sasuke Uchiha. Your master Madara will not have this war, not while my husband still breathes."

* * *

Tsunade kneeled in front of Naruto, mortally wounded. Naruto, unconscious behind her, was nearly killed by Orochimaru, but because of him she was able to overcome her fear of blood and used her own body as a shield against Orochimaru's Kusanagi.

Tsunade breathed heavily. The situation was dire for sure, and one that she didn't believe she'd get out of with her life. But, to protect Naruto, a boy who reminded her so much of her late brother and lover, she'd gladly die.

It seemed like that was the only option as Orochimaru, ever ruthless in his intentions, charged forward once again. Unless she could think of something quickly, she'd surely be dead.

However, salvation came in the form of a kunai landing in front of her. Closer inspection of the kunai showed it to be of unique design, ending in three points rather than one. She had seen its design before, but to see it again…

Following the kunai, was a sight everyone in that clearing never thought to see. A man, whom was long thought dead.

Tsunade looked up at her savior. All she could see was his long flowing white cloak, the familiar kanji for "Yondiame" on the back, and his blonde hair. His hands were clapped onto Kusanagi, stopping Orochimaru in his tracks. It seemed that Orochimaru was just as shocked as anyone else, as he quickly retreated away from the man.

"Minato?" the name escaped Tsunade's lips before she could stop it. Her heart now fluttered with hope.

Minato**(1)** didn't respond. He merely glared at Orochimaru, challenging him to charge again.

Orochimaru pulled Kusanagi back into his stomach with his tongue, and stood upright. "This turn of events was quite unexpected. It seems everyone thought you to be dead, with good reason. However, that display of the Hiraishin no jutsu proves that you are no doubt the real Minato Namikaze. Tell me, how does one survive the Shiki Fūjin?"

Minato kicked the three-pronged kunai from the ground back into his hand, spinning it with this finger, and then holding it in a reverse grip, "I don't have to answer to you Orochimaru. A man such as yourself knows that there are forces in this world with techniques far stronger than the Shiki Fūjin."

Orochimaru scoffed, jumping back up onto Manda's head, "no matter. Kabuto, come. We would not survive a confrontation with that man in my condition." Orochimaru looked back to Minato and grinned, "I sense we shall be seeing more of each other soon, Minato-kun."

"I look forward to it," Minato lied, returning the grin. As Orochimaru took his leave, Minato put away his kunai and turned to Tsunade. "Are you going to be alright Tsunade?" he asked with concern.

Tsunade nodded, sitting back. Now that the threat of Orochimaru was gone, she could heal herself quickly, the wound no longer visible. "Minato… is that really you?" she asked, praying to herself that this was the real Minato. Orochimaru was right; to show that level of mastery with the Hiraishin, there was no doubt it was him. But how?

Jiraiya had joined them now too, gawking at Minato.

Minato held a hand out to Tsunade, helping her up, "come with me, I believe we have much to discuss."

* * *

They were now in the hotel room that Naruto and Jiraiya shared. Naruto was still unconscious, lying in bed, but unharmed. The other four were sitting, Jiraiya, Tsunade and Shizune still not completely over the shock.

Minato sighed, leaning forward, "now that we're here, I don't even know where to start."

Jiraiya coughed, gaining attention, "how about how your even here? We all saw you after… the sealing."

Minato nodded, "I'll admit, the reason for my existence eludes me as well. I'm not sure whether I'm from another dimension… or the past… or if I really was resurrected from my fate; a feat thought impossible. Sadly I haven't retained many memories otherwise. All I really remember is… Kushina, Naruto, my fight with the Kyuubi, and bits and pieces of the war. Beyond that, it's blurry."

Tsunade stood up from her seat, "but it really is you? That's all that matters… having someone like you back Minato, things will certainly change for the better. There are a lot of events that have happened that you should be aware of."

Minato nodded, "I want to hear everything, up until I saved you from Orochimaru." In truth he already knew everything, but to keep up the illusion that he was the real Minato, he had to pretend he didn't.

And so they told him everything. They spoke of Naruto's childhood, which Minato reacted negatively to, up to Sarutobi's death, and Orochimaru's proposition to Tsunade and how Naruto saved her by mastering the rasengan in a week. Minato acted quite proud of Naruto after hearing that, which he actually was proud of himself.

Things seemed to be going swimmingly. They accepted him as the real Minato, as implausible as that may have been. Lucky for him many surprises happened in the ninja world and the impossible is often made possible.

They were interrupted by the sound of a grunt coming from Naruto's direction. Naruto began to sit up from his lying position. "Naruto-kun!" Shizune called, making her way over to him to help him up.

Naruto looked around, noticing Tsunade, Jiraiya, and a new face that seemed familiar to him somehow. "What's going on here?"

Tsunade walked over to sit on Naruto's bedside and placed her hand on his forehead, "how are you feeling Naruto?"

"Better… I think… who is that?" He asked, sending a pointed look in Minato's direction.

Minato now stood, and began walking toward Naruto. He placed his hands into his pockets lazily, and smiled, "I'm glad to see you unharmed, Naruto."

Naruto squinted his eyes, trying to get a good look at Minato, "wait a second… I know who you are…" Naruto's eyes widened, "the… Yondiame Hokage?"

Minato nodded, "that's correct. Minato Namikaze, at your service."

Naruto, by instinct, reached for Shizune's kunai pouch, brandishing a weapon, and placed himself in front of her and Tsunade, "who are you, impostor? The Yondiame Hokage is dead."

Minato held his hands up, showing he surrendered, "whoa there, I don't mean any harm. I promise."

Naruto snarled at Minato, "shut your mouth! How dare you imitate a dead man?"

"Naruto!" Tsunade shouted commandingly, bringing Naruto's defenses down all too quickly. He looked to Tsunade, who was glaring, "put your weapon away. He is who he says he is."

"But, baa-chan!" Naruto tried, but failed when Tsunade shushed him.

"He is the Yondiame Hokage, Naruto," she spoke much more gently; "he performed techniques that only the Yondiame could possibly use."

Naruto gave in, slowly handing the kunai back to Shizune, still keeping his senses sharp. He looked back to Minato accusingly, "so, if you really did come back, then why?"

Minato walked toward Naruto, causing the boy to become a bit more cautious; and kneeled in front of him. He smiled again, a smile that looked much like Naruto's own, and placed his hands on Naruto's shoulders. "Naruto, I believe I've been summoned back for you… my son."

Naruto's eyes widened, and his jaw dropped. What Minato had just said caused all kinds of emotions to come over him, "your… what?"

* * *

1: I'm just going to call him Minato for now, to avoid any confusion.

That'll be it for now. I apologize for the length, but it's only a prologue. I simply wanted to get this out for feedback, to see if I should continue it or not. The next chapters will be about 5,000 to 10,000 words in length each. That's my goal anyway.

Please let me know in your reviews if you enjoyed reading. I'd also like constructive criticism as well. Flames will be ignored however.

Ciao.


End file.
